Mirror, mirror
by Ditte Svendsen
Summary: Drarry - Miroir, mon beau miroir, quel est mon plus grand désir ? O.S. Noté T pour des allusions.


Les pas de Harry le précèdent inlassablement dans les couloirs interminablement silencieux de Poudlard. Ils battent contre les murs de pierres. Égrènent les instants passés à ne surtout, surtout pas dormir.

Le chemin est toujours le même, et pourtant Harry serait bien incapable de le décrire. Pour lui, c'est une enfilade anonyme de couloirs, longs et solitaires, froids et sombres. Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là.

Peu lui importe où ses pas le portent. Seul compte qu'ils le portent encore.

Cette nuit encore, ses pieds s'abattent en un décompte des heures passées à divaguer pour éloigner les mauvais rêves.

Ce n'est que plus tard que d'autres pas les accompagnent.

Harry n'y prête pas attention. On avait bien tenté de le dissuader d'errer ainsi dans l'école la nuit tombée, mais on avait fini par abandonner. Aussi ces nouveaux pas ne le tirent pas de sa transe.

Ce sont ses yeux gris qui le ramènent sur Terre.

Les deux sorciers se fixent sans ciller pendant de très longues minutes. Ils semblent hésiter à déclencher un duel au beau milieu du couloir des Enchantements. Des questions, peut-être des insultes, paraissent fuser dans l'espace qui les sépare.

Mais leurs pas reprennent de plus belle.

Les nuits suivantes, ils luttent pour occuper l'espace, incapables de cohabiter. Leurs rythmes s'entrechoquent furieusement, leurs itinéraire persistant à se croiser, leurs habitudes furieusement contrariées, leurs territoires sans cesse violés. Le château ne semble pas assez grand pour leurs pérégrinations nocturnes.

Plus d'une fois, des étincelles éclatent au fond d'un couloir.

C'est comme si leurs souvenirs s'entrechoquent. Les cris des morts leurs vrillent les oreilles, prennent toute la place, ne permettant pas une cohabitation docile.

Ils sont pied au mur.

Si tu m'apprivoises, nous pourrons divaguer ensemble.  
Ils avancent côte à côte, rigidifiés dans le silence. Leurs rythmes s'unissent, pas à pas.  
Le claquement de leurs talons éloigne les morts, fait taire les hurlements, écarte les souvenirs.

Puis, une voix. Un soir, Harry finit par parler. C'est un flot, continu, désordonné, anxieux, terrifié même, tremblant. Le timbre de de Drago s'y mêle.  
C'est un flux amer, douloureux, qui se déverse d'eux en une cascade chaotique de poisons accumulés. Pour un peu, on y verrait presque les filaments argentés des souvenirs magiques.  
Malgré leurs nuits pâles, ces deux-là paraissent reprendre des couleurs. Reprendre vie au fil des nuits.  
Les couloirs raisonnent de leurs voix.

Parfois, un rire. Un geste. Un sourire. Toujours, leurs pas battent à l'unisson, vers des destinations inconnues, inexplorées, toujours plus loin vers le cœur.

Derrière la porte d'une salle de classe vide, un éclat argenté attire le regard d'Harry. Il s'y faufile, suivit de près par un Drago ronchonnant contre cet affront à leur rituel. La vision du miroir monumental qui occupe l'espace met fin à son filet de voix.  
Harry frissonne.

Dans le Miroir sembne l'attendre depuis ses onze ans l'ensemble de sa famille. Souriants, les Potter l'accueillent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Harry est subjugué par leur vue. Et par un détail en parliculier...

A son bras, un nouveau Potter.  
Blond. Radieux.

Harry détourne vivement le regard, le souffle court. Il trouve sous ses yeux un Drago proprement étranger à son trouble, le sourcil levé.

\- Quoi ?

Harry semble avoir perdu sa voix au fond de sa gorge. Il se contente de tirer la manche de Drago, qui proteste, mais fini par se laisser porter devant le miroir, à grands renforts d'yeux levés au ciel.

\- Ce n'est qu'un miroir, Potter !, râle-t-il.

Il jette un regard rapide, presque dédaigneux, au reflet offert par la glace ancestrale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?, finit par demander Harry, timidement, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Drago.

Celui-ci se détourne du miroir, et lâche un souffle d'air excédé vers Harry.

\- Et bien alors, Potter, tu n'as jamais vu un miroir de sa vie ? Je nous vois, toi et moi, bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ?


End file.
